


Just Fine

by Inkkblots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute Spirit World Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkkblots/pseuds/Inkkblots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Legend of Korra drabble following the final moments of the series where Asami and Korra head to the Spirit Wold for some quality vacation time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

Hands held together, they entered the spirit portal and looked at one another. There was a warm tingling sensation that washed over them; and Asami was not sure if it was part of entering the spirit portal, or part of finally spending time with Korra. Just the two of them without the threat of some worldly unbalance hanging over them, it almost didn’t seem real. Almost.

Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hands and suddenly the world around her was different. Where there were once vines, there was now grass and flowers. “It’s so beautiful,” Asami breathed, looking around.

“So how long is our vacation going to last?” Korra asked.

“As long as we need it to,” Asami turned back to Korra and smiled. With their hands still entwined they walked from the portal in into the wilds of the spirit world.

A few moments later, Korra’s pace began to slow and her hand slowly slipped from Asami’s grip. When it fell to her side, Asami turned to look at Korra. “Is everything alright?” Her question met with a small smile from Korra, who stepped forward and began to wrap her arms around Asami’s shoulders. Her eyes slipped closed as Asami leaned forward, their lips meeting.

“Everything is just fine,” Korra said as she pulled away smiling. Asami smiled back.


End file.
